Past and Present Collision
by silver666
Summary: Tony took the Rota assignment and cut off contact with the team. 6 yrs later Gibbs gets a call from his son asking for help, claiming his dad was taken. Who's got Tony and what do they want? Can Gibbs save him when his attacker's waited 6 yrs for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs looked over at the ringing of his phone, interupting the dark glares he was shooting at Agent Lee. It was nearing the sixth anniversary of Tony's transfer to Spain, the younger man having accepted the Rota assignmant, and his temper always became shorter at this time of year. Hell since Tony had left Gibbs had seemed like even more of a bastard. Growling he snatched up his phone.

"Gibbs!" he snapped.

"Is this Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS?" asked a hesitant voice.

"Yes," it sounded like a child.

"You don't know me, but my name's Michael DiNozzo," came the answer. "My father told me if I ever needed help you'd be the best person to call. Someone took him."

"How do you mean 'took him'?" Gibbs questioned.

"We were at the park, we'd just got into the country yesterday," he sighed. "Dad brought Katie, that's my sister, and I to the park. He was approached by a couple of men, they hit him and then dragged him away."

"Alright Michael," Gibbs took a breath. "Where are you now?"

"Katie and I are still at the park," he gave the location.

"Stay there, my team and I are on our way," Gibbs informed.

"Thank you," Michael sighed in relief.

Telling his team to grab their gear and follow him Gibbs rushed to the elevator. They quickly moved to follow. Barely giving them time to fasten their seatbelts he tore out of the car park towards the location 'Michael' had given him. He knew he shouldn't have accepted the phone call at face value but his gut was telling him that the boy really was Tony's son - no matter how implausible that may seem - and that his ex-senior field agent was in danger. Reaching the park Gibbs screached to a halt and hurried inside. His attention was immediately drawn to two small children, a boy about five and a younger girl, sitting on one of the benches and he quickly approached them. Drawing his badge he knelt in front of them.

"Are you Michael?" he asked the boy.

"Special agent Gibbs?" the boy seemed suspiscious of him.

"Yes," he showed his badge and I.D. "Can you tell me what happened when we get back to NCIS?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Come on Katie."

"But M.J," the girl protested. "I'm seepy."

"It's alright," Gibbs assured him, scooping her into his arms.

Grabbing the bag that had been sitting beside them on the bench Michael followed Gibbs over to the sedan. Agent Lee frowned at Gibbs on seeing the children, stating that there wasn't enough room for them in the car. Growling in response Gibbs threatened to leave her there if she had a problem. She quickly shook her head and throwing his keys at McGee, Gibbs informed him he would be driving. Nodding dumbly he watched as his boss helped Michael into the back seat before sitting in the front with Katie cradled in his arms.

They reached NCIS and, still carrying Katie, Gibbs led the way up to the bull-pen. Sending Agent Lee to get him some coffee, and something for the childrren as well, he 'borrowed' her chair to lie Katie on. Turning to Michael he was struck for a moment by how much the boy looked like Tony, with messy brown hair and wide blue eyes. He watched as the boy tenderly brushed some strands of hair - brown with natural blonde highlights - out of his sisters face before looking to Gibbs.

"Can you describe the men who took your dad?" he questioned gently.

"Can do better than that" he grinned an achingly familiar smile. "Got pictures," he withdrew a camera from the bag.

"McGee," Gibbs gestured him over. "get that to Abby."

"Yes boss," the younger man scampered away.

"Is my daddy going to be okay?" Michael's voice shook.

"I don't know," Gibbs admitted. "But I'll do my best to bring him back to you."

"Thank you," Michael offered a small smile. "I know you will. Daddy says your the best."

"Agent Gibbs," Agent Lee returned. "I got your coffee, I wasn't sure what to get the children, so I just got hot chocolate."

"That's fine," Michael assured.

"I meant food, agent Lee," Gibbs glared.

"I did not know what they would like," she defended.

"Pizza," Ziva chipped in. "Any child of Tony's has to like pizza."

"We're alright," Michael informed. "Daddy took us for lunch before we went to the park."

"You sure?" Gibbs checked.

"Yeah," Michael nodded and moved to his sister. "Katie wake up."  
"M.J?" she sat up. "Where is we?"

"We're at Daddy's old work," Michael answered. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Mallows?" she questioned.

Agent Lee shook her head, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Michael drew a pack from the bag. "It's a sign of weakness."

Dropping several marshmallows in each cup Michael helped his sister drink one. Tking the cup from him Gibbs told him to enjoy his own. Nodding quietly the boy did as he was told, watching as Gibbs took his place, helping Katie take small sips. Watching her boss shocked, Agent Lee asked what she should do. Shooting her a scathing look Gibbs told her to find out why Tony had been in Washington and where they were staying. Placing his cup back on Gibbs table Michael provided the name of the hotel they were staying that, stating that Tony had been looking for a more permanent place of residence, sounding excited as he told them they were moving to Washington. Smiling indulgently Gibbs asked if he knew why. Shaking hs head he claimed that his dad had just said that it was to do with work. Nodding in acceptance Gibbs asked where their mother was. Looking hesitantly at his sister Michael whispered that his mum had died in child birth. Gibbs had to strain to hear him and understood that he didn't want his sister to hear.

The director appeared on the balcony. She frowned on seeing them and moved towards Gibbs' desk, evidently curious. Meeting her eyes he asked if she knew why Tony was back and, unable to hold his gaze, she admitted that the young man was the new assistant director. Nodding in acceptance he informed her that they had reason to believe that Tony had been abducted and was in danger.

"What makes you think that?" she wondered.

"His son," Gibbs gestured to Michael. "Called me, he was attacked and taken from the park they were at."

"That's Tony's boy?" she didn't sound all that surprised.

"Michael Jethro DiNozzo, ma'am," he offered his hand. "And that's my sister Caitlyn Paula DiNozzo."

Gibbs stared at him in shock, "Jethro?"

"Yep," he smiled broadly. "Daddy calls me M.J."

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm five," he sounded proud. "And Katie's two."

"Gibbs," the director drew attention back to her. "Find him."

"I will," he assured. His phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Abby's got something for us."

He led the way down to the forensics lab to find that Abby had managed to match several of Tony's attackers from the photographs Michael had taken. She seemed excited that the young man was back, even more so when she discovered that he was to be the new assistant director, but voiced her worry that the attackers were known associates of an arms dealer. The director paled when she heard this and told them of how Tony had been working under cover before he left, dating an arms dealer's daughter. They paled and Gibbs announced that they had to find him quickly. Leaving the two children to be fussed over by Abby he headed to find the younger man.


	2. chapter 2

Tony awoke to find himself tied to a chair. Remembering what had happened he looked around, trying to find any sign that his children were with him and hoping that they weren't. He found he was in some sort of basement and thankfully he was alone. Happy that Michael and Kate were safe he took stock of his condition. His head and chest both hurt and he was pretty sure he had a concussion and at least one broken rib.

The door to the basement opened and the men who had attacked him entered. Frowning he watched as they were followed by a vaguely familiar female figure. Lights were turned on, flooding the room with light, and he screwed his eyes shut in pain, resisting the urge to whimper, as it burned his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes again he found himself face to face with someone he thought he'd never see again, someone whom he'd never revealed his true identity to. She smiled sweetly down at him and he found his confusion mounting, when he'd left Washington he'd broken up with her, effectively ending his under cover mission and had felt nothing but relief that he no longer had to live a lie.

"Jeanne?" he frowned.

"Hello Tony," her smiled turned mocking. "Or do you prefer Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Look Jeanne," he sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you, to lie, that's why I broke up with you."

"Sure it wasn't because you were offered a promotion?" she scoffed.

"That wasn't a factor," he coughed as one of the men hit his ribs.

"How about because you were demoted when your boss got back?" she gestured for him to be hit again.

"I gladly gave up my job to my boss," he gasped out. "And I'd do it again in an instant. Look I don't understand Jeanne, why are you doing this?"

"You hurt me," she shrugged. "Lied to me, I couldn't let you away with that."

"So this is for revenge?" he knew he sounded incredulous.

"Yes," she answered.

"People will come looking for me," he informed.

"No one knows you were taken," she smirked. "And you were on your own so no one can indentify your attackers."

He chuckled, "you just keep telling yourself that."

"You were with someone?" she demanded.

"My kids," he hoped Michael had already called Gibbs. "They'll contact NCIS."  
"You don't have children," she sneered.

"I guess your intel isn't as good as you thought," he grinned.

She turned and stormed from the room ordering one of the men to follow her and the others to have some fun with Tony. Knowing what was coming next he groaned as the men loomed over him, one of them slipping on a pair of brass knuckles. They started hitting him and he tried to blot out the pain, to think up a way of escaping rather than waiting to be saved.

Soon they became bored and wandered to the other side of the room where there was a table set up as well as several cases of beer. Knowing that they weren't paying him any attention he wriggled with his bonds until he managed to get a hold of his belt with his right hand. Tugging on it he struggled to get the buckle round to his hand. Bowing his head he took a couple of deep breaths before attempting to undo the buckle. It was hard work but well-worth it when he finally palmed the hidden blade he kept there. He managed to free his right hand, only nicking the skin once. That done he managed to cut the ropes around his chest, over his biceps, and slipped the knife round to free his other arm without being seen. He knew it would be harder to free his legs without being noticed but froze as he heard approaching footsteps outside the basement door. Quickly hiding his blade he gave off the pretense still being tied. He didn't recognise the man who entered but he had a suspiscion he knew who it was, that it was La Grenouille. If he was right then he was sure he was in deep trouble.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," he drawled. "I hope my daughter hasn't hurt you too much."

"So you're 'the frog'?" Tony tilted his head. "You know that sounds kinda slimey, maybe next time you should pick a better monkier."

He chuckled, "I'll consider that Anthony, please call me Rene."

Tony laughed bitterly, "You have me tied to a chair and you're asking me to call you by name, alright I'll bite. Nice to meet you Rene."

"And you Anthony," he bowed his head. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Alright considering I'm tied to a chair," he shrugged.

"Yes let's see what we can do about that," he called over two of Jeanne's goons. "Untie him."

They moved to do so, "Sir, he's already free."

"What?" he demanded.

Tony shrugged unapologetically but La Grenouille didn't stop him as he untied his legs. In fact the arms dealer seemed quite amused and gestured for him to follow. Although slightly hesitant he allowed the older man to lead him out of the basement and into a lavishly furnished study. Indicating that he should take a seat La Grenouille poured two glasses of Cognac offering him one. Accepting the glass, despite feeling confused and suspiscious, he took a sip, watching in surprise as the older man smiled and did the same.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's actions," 'Rene' smiled.

"Don't be," Tony shrugged. "You can't always control your children, trust me I know."

"You have children?" he sounded surprised.

"A boy and a girl," the NCIS agent smiled. "They're five and two."

"Ah," the older man nodded. "That explains it, our intel on you stopped when you took the Rota assignment."

"So that's why Jeanne didn't know," Tony sighed. "Look Rene, I don't want my children to grow up as orphans, surely as a father you can appreciate that."

"Their mother is no longer alive?" La Grenouille frowned.

"No," he looked at the glass in his hand. "Paula died giving birth to our daughter, god almost three years ago now."

"Jeanne will not let you go easily," Rene commented. "She has been awaiting her 'revenge' for the past six years."

"Revenge for what though?" Tony wondered aloud. "If I'm honest I didn't even sleep with her, and other than that we were pretty much an normal couple until I left."

"You mean..." the older man trailed off.

"I felt bad enough about lying to her that I couldn't do that," Tony admitted. "I cared for her."

"I can see that," La Grenouille nodded. "Come on, I'll show you to a room. Get some rest, when you wake up we can contact NCIS and get you picked up."

"You mean...?" he was almost afraid to finish.

"I allowed my daughter to bring you here under false pretences," the older man smiled. "You didn't deserve this, I'll let you go home. To your family."

"Thank you," he meant it.

La Grenouille showed him to a room and he gladly sank into the bed. He knew his old team would be hunting for him, that his family would be worried, but he was to far gone to care: his whole body ached and he felt exhausted. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, unconcerned by the fact that he was bleeding onto the sheets and the fact, several of his injuries still bleeding quite seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby looked at the two children in front of her unsure how to act. They were undeniably Tony's children and that was causing her internal conflict. She couldn't believe the young man had never told her that he had children, after he had left he hadn't contacted her at all but she had never thought he would hide something like that from her. A part of her couldn't help but wonder who their mother was - Tony had never been all that hot on commitment. The children were looking at her, the little girl hiding behind her big brother, and she couldn't bring herself to be mad. She'd definitely be having a word with Tony about keeping them from her when Gibbs got him back but until then they were just two frightened kids who were worried about their father.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Are you Abby?" the boy questioned.

"Yep," she nodded. "How did you know that?"

"Daddy tells us bedtime stories 'bout 'merca," he answered.

The girl looked at her, "D'you weally 'ave a hippo called Bert?"

"Yeah, do you wanna play with him?" she moved to pick up the toy.

"Pwease," the girl moved from behind her brother.

"Alright," Abby agreed. "But first you have to tell me your names."

"Michael Jethro DiNozzo," his smile was just like Tony's. "An' she's Caitlyn Paula DiNozzo."

"So Michael and Caitlyn," she checked.

"M.J and Katie," he corrected.

"Okay," she handed over the toy. "You take care of him."

"Uh huh," the girl nodded.

The little girl scampered over to the futon, struggling with the toy which was almost as big as her. Smiling her brother moved to help her up, leaving the bag beside her, before returning to watch Abby work. It was slightly unnerving the way the child's eyes followed her around the lab and, sighing in fustration she lifted him onto a seat and told him to watch the monitor for the results of the test she was waiting for. Looking at her in surprise he agreed and kept his eyes fixed on the screen, asking her questions about her job. Never having expected a child of Tony's to be interested in such things it took her a moment to respond but soon they were having a reasonably intelligent conversation about forensics.

Ducky was slightly surprised when Ziva appeared in autopsy. The Mossad operative seemed troubled so offering her a cup of tea he guided her to his office couch and asked her what was bothering her. Sipping at the tea she told him that Tony's children had turned up at NCIS and that the young man was missing. Having been the only member of the team the younger man had kept in contact with Ducky had known about the children and Tony's promotion so wasn't all that shocked by her announcement but was worried for his friend. When Ziva left he immediately headed up to Abby's lab to check on his honourary niece and nephew. He arrived just after McGee and paused outside to listen to what the young man would say.

"Abby," McGee began. "I thought Tony and Agent Cassidy broke up."

"They did Timmy," she answered. "They decided they'd be better off as friends. Why?"

"Because they were married," McGee informed. "And she's the mother of his kids."

The director walked past Ducky into the lab, allowing him to continue eavesdropping, "Agent Cassidy also accepted the Rota assignment."

"But why would she get back together with him?" McGee wondered.

"Perhaps Timothy," Ducky entered. "Because she realised what you were all too wrapped up in yourselves to notice."

"Uncle Ducky," Michael ran towards him.

"Hello Michael," he smiled. "Where's your sister?"

"On the futon," Michael informed. "Playing with Bert."

"And no one's watching her?" he demanded of Abby.

"Sorry Duckman," she still seemed shocked by his entrance. "I'll go get her."

Abby returned with the girl in one arm and the toy hippo in the other. Katie had been reaching for the toy but on seeing Ducky she stopped and held her arms out to him. He gladly lifted her out of Abby's arms and she cuddled into his embrace, drifting off to sleep. McGee and Abby stared in shock at his actions but the director had a knowing glint in her eyes and Michael had wandered back over to the futon to grab his bag. Sitting on the seat Michael had just vacated Ducky looked out at the others in the lab.

"Tony kept in touch with you?" Abby sounded hurt.

"Why wouldn't he?" Ducky knew they hadn't realised how they had hurt the young man.

"He didn't keep in touch with anyone else," McGee commented.

"He had no reason to," Ducky informed. "Not after the way you treated him."

The director nodded in agreement, "After Gibbs left he had to pick up the pieces, the team had just as high, if not a higher, closure rate than under Gibbs and not one of you cared."  
"He worked so hard," Ducky continued. "And you threw it back in his face. Abigail you kept pictures of Jethro around your lab and not one of you gave him the respect he deserved."

"He almost stayed," Jenny sighed. "But on the case Gibbs treated him like dirt, and you all seemed so happy the 'boss' was back you never realised all the work he put into the team."

"We didn't mean to," Abby had tears in her eyes.

"We were bad friends," McGee agreed. "But we never wanted him to leave."

"But you still pushed him away," Jenny informed. "Ducky you can leave the little ones in my office if you want."

"You mean that Aunt Jenny?" Michael grinned. "We can see your office?"

"Sure," she offered her hand. "Come on. I might even have some books you can read."

"He's only five," McGee protested.

"It's probably just as well he got his brains from his father then," Jenny led the way from the lab.

McGee snorted, "Tony's not that smart."

"Timothy," Ducky stopped at the door shaking his head. "You never really understood him did you?"

As the medical examiner finally left Abby turned to McGee, whacking his arm hard. Rubbing the spot McGee asked why she'd hit him. Answering that he'd insulted Tony and annoyed Ducky she turned her attention to her computers to see if her test results were in yet. As she did so McGee got a phone call announcing that they'd got a hit on the BOLO they'd put out on the kidnappers' car and rushed to tell Gibbs. Watching him go Abby hugged Bert close to her chest, she really hoped they found Tony soon, she had a lot of grovelling to do. She just wished he'd forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony awoke to the sound of a heated argument outside the room 'Rene' had shown him to, having got a couple of hours of sleep but feeling no better for it. The words were loud and being spoken quickly in French but he understood the gist of what was being said - Jeanne and her father were arguing over the arms dealer's decision to free him. Weakly pushing himself into a seated position, noticing for the first time how much he'd bled on the sheets, he waited to find out which one would win. He knew it could be difficult to say 'no' to your own child but he was hoping that Rene had a strong hold over Jeanne, that she would accept her father's decision because he wasn't sure how much more of a beating he could take. Sure he was used to being injured, and had even been tortured a couple of times before, but he knew that he was in a bad way - the amount that he'd bled giving that away and he wanted to live long enough to see his children grow up.

The door opened and both stepped into the room. Jeanne glared angrilly at him but Rene offered him a small smile before the man realised just how much he was still bleeding, and the arms dealer's expression morphed into one of concern. Blinking at the older man in confusion he wondered what was wrong, not understanding the look. He asked if he could go and swung his legs over the side of the bed in attempt to stand. His legs buckled from under him and he found himself feeling light-headed. Much to his amazement Rene moved to his side and helped him to his feet, calling for some guards. The guards, somewhat roughly, manhandled him downstairs and into a car. Giving him his wallet and cell phone back Rene told the guards to drop him off at an address that he didn't quite catch. Nodding they drove to an abandoned warehouse and dumped him, quickly leaving.

Groaning he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket Rene had tucked it in and dialled the number for Abby's lab, glad Jenny had sent him updates whenever the numbers changed. He'd memorised them even though most of the time he wouldn't even consider using them - he still felt a little hurt by the way they had taken him for granted. It took a couple of seconds, which felt like hours, for Abby to answer the call.

"This is Abby," she announced.

"Hey Abs," he coughed.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Tony?"

"Yeah, listen can you put a trace on this call," it seemed increasingly diifficult to talk. "Send the team an' maybe an ambulance."

"Sure," she agreed. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," he answered. "Are M.J and Katie there?"

"They're with the director," she informed. "You got cute kids."

"Tell them I'm okay, would you?" his vision was blurring. "Might want to tell Gibbs to hurry up as well."

"Tony, Tony, are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"Mmm, yeah," he closed his eyes. "Tired."

"You need to stay awake," she practically screamed. "Gibbs and the ambulance will be there soon."

"Sorry Abs," he gave into the pull towards darkness.

...

Gibbs slammed on the brakes as he reached the warehouse Abby had directed them to. Not even bothering to properly park he sprinted inside, his weapon drawn. His eyes were immediately drawn to the unconscious figure that was Tony, curled up on the ground. Rushing to the younger man's side, he quickly checked for a pulse. It was weak but there and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. He could hear Abby screaming over Tony's phone and assuring her that he was there and that the younger man was still alive he hung up on her.

There was the noise of sirens as the ambulances approached and, not taking his eyes off Tony he ordered Agent Lee to wait outside, to meet the paramedics. Nodding hastily she ran to do as instructed whilst Gibbs attempted to rouse the younger man, to get any response that would suggest a return to consciousness. Unsure what to do, how to help, McGee and Ziva stared in shock at the two men, scared that Tony may not survive and they would never get the chance to show him that they had never meant to hurt him (McGee having told Ziva about what had transpired in Abby's lab). They had reason to be worried: the young man was a mess, his face was covered in cuts and bruises, as was all of the skin that they could see in fact, and his clothes were drenched in blood.

A screech of brakes heralded the arrival of the ambulance and Agent Lee showed the paramedics over to Tony's still unmoving form. Quickly checking his vitals they loaded him onto a stretcher, covering his face with an oxygen mask. Gibbs followed them to the ambulance and, telling the rest of the team to process the scene before heading to the hospital, jumped in beside the younger man to accompany him. The others watched the ambulance speed away, worried about the injured agent.

Gibbs found his eyes glued to Tony as the paramedics continued to work on him en-route to the hospital. He'd known what he was doing was wrong when he dumped all of the younger man's stuff on McGee's desk when he returned from Mexico. If he was honest his attitude towards his then senior field agent was completely uncalled for. Despite what he'd claimed at the time his memories hadn't fully returned, he'd hardly remebered Tony until the younger man left. When he'd realised that he'd pushed his senior field agent away he'd been angry, not at Tony but at himself and had taken that anger out on the rest of the team. He hoped the younger man would be alright, Tony deserved an explanatin and an apology for his actions.

They finally reached the hospital and doctors swarmed around Tony, rushing him to be treated. Gibbs found his worry mounting at just how badly injured Tony was. The last thing the special agent heard, in regards to Tony, before he lost sight of the younger man was a concerned call from one of the doctors treating the agent.

"He's crashing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs worriedly paced the hospital waiting room, having called Ducky and asked the medical examiner to come to the hospital. He still han't heard any news about whether Tony was going to be alright and his concern only mounted as the seconds ticked by. Ducky had arrived and disappeared in the same direction as Tony had been taken but had still to return. He was well aware of the fact that people were staring at him in a mixture of fear and concern as he paced, he could feel their eyes on him, but he couldn't blame them, he was afterall covered in Tony's blood. Finally he saw Ducky returning, the medical examiner quickly moving to his side to give him the update he had been waiting on for what seemed like hours.

"Jethro," the medical examiner began. "They took Anthony for surgery and he's out of it now, his doctor will be along shortly."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs sank into a chair.

A doctor approached, "Special Agent Gibbs?"

He stood, "yeah, how is he?"

"Agent DiNozzo suffered minimum internal damage," the doctor informed. "We managed to fix it and I'm confident he will be fine."  
"What about all the blood?" Gibbs demanded.

"It appears that he was slightly anemic," the doctor answered. "That thinned his blood, stopping it from clotting. That's easily rectified. He'll be sore for a while but other than that I can't see a problem."

"Good," Gibbs sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"He's still unconscious but I don't see why not," the doctor answered.

"Jethro," Ducky spoke quietly. "I'm going to collect Michael and Caitlyn. Reassure them that their father is alright."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Duck."

Watching the medical examiner leave Gibbs turned and followed the other doctor to Tony's room. The younger man lay pale and unmoving on the bed, bandages wrapped around his head and torso. He was surrounded by a myriad of tubes and machines and, not for the first time, Gibbs was struck by how young he looked. DiNozzo had always appeared a lot younger and more innocent than he actually was when he slept. Swallowing hard the ex-gunny approached the bed, slumping into a chair to one side of it and taking Tony's hand in his own.

Groaning Tony opened his eyes, registering the annoying beep of a life support machine and the antiseptic smell that signified he was in a hospital. Immediately Gibbs was leaning over him, talking too quickly for him to understand and calling for a doctor. Groaning again he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. A doctor had appeared by the older man's side, asking Tony some questions: 'how are you feeling?'; 'do you know where you are?'; 'can you remember what happened?' He thought the questions were stupid and told the doctor so before answering. Gibbs chuckled quietly at the look of shock on the doctor's face at Tony's words noting that the younger man hadn't changed too much over the six years he was in Spain. After a couple of quick medical checks the doctor rushed from the room, stating he had other patients to attend to, although Gibbs suggested he just wanted to get away from Tony: most doctors weren't keen on the younger man's attitude but then that could have changed, he reminded himself. Seeing the younger man it was hard not to forget the past six years - in looks DiNozzo had barely changed - and it was easy to pretend he hadn't pushed his senior field agent away. He knew he owed the young man an apology for that and considered how to word it.

Before Gibbs had the chance to speak, to beg for forgiveness that he knew he didn't deserve, the door opened and Ducky entered accompanied by Michael and Katie. The two children rushed to the side of Tony's bed, worriedly demanding to know if their father was alright. Assuring them that he was fine Tony asked Ducky to lift them onto the bed and with a knowing smile the older man gladly did so. Tony wrapped his arms around the two children as they curled up on either side of him their heads resting lightly on his shoulders, quickly drifting off to sleep - feeling safe and content now that they had been reunited with their father. Running a hand through their hair, he dropped a kiss to each of their heads before sinking back against his pillows. Gibbs couldn't help but watch him draw comfort and strength from their embrace: he'd done the same thing more than once with Kelly. But that wasn't important, what was important was that he got to say his apologies before the rest of the team appeared to witness it, he didn't mind Ducky's presence but the others couldn't see him breaking his cardinal rule.

"Tony," he began. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologise," the younger man sighed, closing his eyes. "It's a sign of weakness."

"An apology between friends isn't weak," he informed. "And after the way I treated you I owe it to you."

"What?" Tony's eyes shot open.

"I pushed you away," he stated. "I treated you terribly and I apologise for that."

"Gibbs I didn't leave because of you," the younger man smiled. "I was happy to give up the job for you, although it would have been nice to get a heads-up, but it was the others that pushed me away, not you. I never blamed you."

"I didn't remember you," Gibbs admitted. "That's why I treated you the way I did, and you didn't deserve it."

"It's alright," Tony assured. "I should have kept in touch but I knew if I did I'd end up coming back and I didn't want that."

"I understand," Gibbs nodded. "Just a heads up though, the others all want to apologise. Ducky chewed Abby and McGee out earlier in her lab."

"For what?" the younger man frowned in confusion.

"Leaving Caitlyn unattended, treating you badly, and undermining your intelligence," Ducky spoke up. "I do believe they feel quite guilty."

Tony yawned, "how long do you reckon they'll be? 'Cause I'm kinda beat."

"They'll give yu time," Gibbs smirked. "They intend to grovel so they won't push you."

"Good," his eyes drifted closed. "Duck can you look after the kids tonight?"

"Of course Anthony," Ducky grinned. "I'd love to, I don't get to spend enough time with them."

"Thanks," he murmered, already half-asleep.

Gibbs and Ducky watched as the younger man fell asleep, happy that he was finally home and safe. They knew there was still issues that had to be worked through with Tony and the others but that wasn't immediately pressing - Tony was back for good and the team had all the time it needed. The two children mumbled, almost simultaneously, and shifted closer to their father but didn't wake. It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived, hoping to get their chance to apologise to Tony but Gibbs told them they'd have to wait until he awoke. Reluctantly they agreed and took up positions around the room to wait for Tony's return to consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Tony awoke, feeling refreshed and a whole lot better than he had earlier, Ducky had left with the children. Gibbs too was gone, the older man having stepped out for coffee, accompanied by McGee - who was becomming a bit of a caffine addict himself. Ziva was on a toilet break, leaving him alone with Abby. The goth looked miserable, her mascara was smudged and her hair was lying limply around her shoulders. He was startled for a moment on seeing her, she looked almost as bad as she had after Kate was shot by Ari and knowing that he was responsible for that he couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't appear to notice that he was awake and, taking a moment to study her remembering the way they had been before he left, he quietly cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Tony," she squealed in delight. "You're awake."

"Certainly seems that way," he grinned cheekily.

"I'm so sorry," she hugged him. "I never meant to upset you. I didn't realise. Please, please don't be mad."

"Abs you're babbling," he smiled indulgently.

"I just don't want you to hate me," she announced. "Please tell me you don't hate me."

"I don't," he assured. "I'll admit that you hurt me, but I never hated you. I could never hate you Abby."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I never realised just how you felt. I'm a bad friend."

"No you're not," he kissed her forehead. "Abby you're like a sister to me, I should have kept in touch or at least given you the chance to."

"Yeah what was that all about mister?" she punched his arm gently. "Why did you tell the director not to give us your contact details?"

"I knew that if we kept in touch I wouldn't have been able to stay away," he looked down. "I was torn over whether to go and I didn't want anyone to change my mind."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I was scared," he confessed. "Scared that I'd come back, everything would go back to the way it was and I'd find myself wishing I'd stay in Spain where I was respected."

"Oh Tony," she hugged him again. "We should never have made you feel like that."

"S'okay," he assured.

Seemingly happy that he wasn't still angry with her she hugged him tightly. He allowed the embrace for several seconds, despite the pain it caused his torso, before asking her to release him. She did so immediately, apologising profusely for hurting him. Assuring her that it was alright he closed his eyes and sank against his pillows with a sigh. The door opened and Ziva entered, she assumed he was still sleeping and took a seat across the bed from Abby, casting her eyes over Tony's still form before sleeping.

"How long do you think he'll sleep for?" she asked Abby.

"No idea," the goth lied. "Why?"

"McGee told me about what Ducky said," she stated. "Although I admit I am doubtful about him being smart, I do realise that we were too brash on him."

"Harsh," Tony corrected without opening his eyes.

She jumped, "You're awake, when did you wake up?"

"Oh about five minutes ago," he smirked. "So you doubt my intelligence?"

"I'm sorry," she stated. "For the way we treated you when Gibbs left and returned."

"Do you really know what you're actually apologising for?" he wondered.

"Not trusting you enough to call you when I was framed," she began. "And making fun of you when Gibbs demoted you."

He nodded, "I can forgive that, but for the record I think you suck at being a spy if you think I'm stupid, I'm a lot smarter than I acted."

"I don't understand," she admitted.

"No one ever looks close enough," he sighed. "I spoke 3 languages, 4 now, I had a perfect average, no one gets marks like mine through luck."

"Huh," the Mossad operative looked confused.

"In every test I got exactly the same mark," he smiled. "Statistically that's impossible, just high enough to be acceptable but not enough to look like a geek."

"Oh," realisation dawned in their eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he assured. "Don't tell the others I'm awake."

They agreed and he once again closed his eyes, slumping against his pillows. It was strange, he mused, telling them that he was smart: he'd liked his dumb act, it was fun to play but sometimes he wished people wold look beyond the facade. Gibbs had, before Mexico, when he first started working at NCIS. The Special Agent had cornered him in the elevator, wondering just how smart he really was, but he'd hedged aound the question and Gibbs had let him away with it. He had no doubt his boss had dug into his past, he'd done the same to the older man, and had probably even managed to pull his high school transcripts so probably knew about his marks but he didn't want anyone to know just how high his IQ was. It was alright telling his friends that he was smarter than he appeared, and he was glad they didn't hate him for that, but he was sure they'd stop liking him if they figured out how clever he really was; when he was younger his best friend had resented his intelligence and refused to speak to him since learning the truth.

Gibbs and McGee entered the room. The older man smirked at Tony's still form, knowing immediately that the injured agent was awake, but kept his mouth shut - allowing McGee to continue his tirade about how he thought Ducky was wrong. Raising his eyebrow he listened as his senior field agent dismissed the notion that Tony could be smart, claiming that the other agent had acted like a frat boy and that anyone with any intelligence would have admitted it rather than acting like an idiot all the time. He wondered how McGee ever made it as far as he had on the team with an attitude like that and resisted the urge to point out how seriously lacking his senior field agent's observation and investigative skills were - the man had worked with DiNozzo for close to four four years and still hadn't picked up on the fact the young man hid behind a facade. Finally McGee stopped to take a breath, missing the glances that were passing between the rooms other occupants.

"If your quite finnished Tim," Tony's tone was neutral.

"You're awake," McGee gaped.

"Funny, I hadn't noticed," Tony snarked. "Must be cause I'm so dumb."

"I never meant that," McGee defended.

"No, no, I don't blame you," Tony seemed almost too calm. "I mean I'm not intelligent enough to hold a grudge, besides the fact I have a higher IQ than you." He closed his eyes as he realised what he'd said, he hadn't meant to tell them that.

"Wh...What?" McGee gaped like a fish.  
Gibbs chuckled quietly, "McGee, you're smart, or at least I thought you were, why would I have had Tony on my team if he was a stupid as you seem to think? More to the point why do you think he's so good at undercover work?"

"I...I didn't realise," he stuttered. "I never thought. God Tony I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Tony sighed. "I'm tired of people telling me they're sorry. I had a great life in Spain, I wouldn't give up these past six years for anything. I glad I left."

"Tony," Abby gasped.

"No Abs, let me finish," he smiled at her. "Yeah I missed you guys, but I was happy and I have two beautiful children to show for it. I'm glad you gave me that push in the right direction Tim."

"Huh?" now McGee just looked confused.

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "I was gonna stay, but you made me realise that no one here respected me. When you told me that I obviously wasn't ready for my own team or Gibbs wouldn't be back I decided to prove you all wrong."

"You actually said that?" Abby demanded.

"Gibbs chewed him out for it," Tony assured. "The probie speech was actually rather inspired."  
"How do you know?" McGee demanded. "You went for coffee."

Tony just smiled mysteriously and leant back against his pillows. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at his actions although the special agent was slightly unsure abut handing the reins of he team over to McGee when he retired for good. With Tony he'd known the young man could lead the team even without his memories but McGee was barely half the agent Tony had been and that worried him: he'd always thought he picked his teams well and had never doubted an agent before, maybe Tony would be willing to give McGee some tips, although he wouldn't blame him if he refused.

Seemingly tired Tony lay back down properly and closed his eyes. Watching the young man Gibbs shooed McGee and Ziva from the room but Abby refused to go with them. Once they were gone Tony opened his eyes and smiled genuinely at them, telling them not to be mad at the others. They promised they wouldn't and Abby climbed onto the bed beside him, hugging him gently. It was a familiar gesture, something the goth had done so many times before, and he couldn't help but smile sadly. Gibbs watched them interact before taking a seat next to the bed as Tony began playing with Abby's hair, pulling it back into two, almost perfect, plaits. She laughed as she realised what he had done and moved back to he seat when she realised Gibs wanted to speak.

"I know I have no right to ask," the older man began. "But could you help me with McGee?"

"Sure," Tony grinned. "I mean I am technically supposed to help teams with their problems now."

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled in response. "That mean I have to call you sir?"

"Nah," Tony shook his head. "Although if you wanna call me boss again I won't complain."  
"Again?" Abby piped up.

"When he decided to make himself a hostage he called me boss," Tony smirked before yawning loudly. "Sorry. Guess I'm still kinda tired. Did the doc say when I can go home?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Some things never change. get some rest, I'll have an answer for you when you wake up."

"Thanks," Tony's eyes slid shut as he drifted off to sleep.

Watching the younger man drift off Gibbs couldn't help but smile at Abby. A look she returned. Both were happy that Tony was back and had forgiven them for the way they ahd treated him before they left. Things weren't perfect between them but they would be eventually, they just needed time and probably several peace offerings of pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

Director Jenny Sheppard stared out of the window of Tony's hospital room. The rest of the team had returned to NCIS to continue investigating what had happened to the young man and she had elected to stay with him. She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there gazing unseeingly at the sky but Tony hadn't stirred in the time she'd been there. As far as she was aware he hadn't said anything to the team about his captors, instead choosing to waste his energy reassuring them that he didn't hold any hard feelings. Now she couldn't wait for him to wake up, she had to know if La Grenouille had been involved, if she could finally put him away after what he'd done to her father. She was pulled from her musings by Tony groaning. Turning away from the window she moved to his side as his eyes fluttered open and he weakly pushed himself into a seated position.

"Hey," she smiled, sitting in the seat by the side of his bed.

"Where are the others?" he wondered.

"They went back to the office," she answered. "To catch the guys who took you."  
"Tell them not to bother," he raised the head of the bed to sit more comfortably. "I don't intend to press charges."

"What?" she demanded. "Tony, if La Grenouille was involved he has to be punished."

"No," he shook his head. "It was Jeanne, she wasn't happy with me. Rene convinced her to let me go, maybe he isn't the bad guy you think he is."

"Tony you could have died," she stated.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged. "Look Jen I accept that you have a grudge against him because of your father but he was nothing but curteous towards me."

"How dare you?" she exploded. "He's an arms dealer he has to be stopped."

He sighed knowing he wasn't getting through to her, "He did nothing wrong in this case, if anything he's the hero. Call the team and tell them to stop wasting time and resources."

"No," she refused.

"Look Jen," he took a breath. "You're my friend but if you can't accept my decision then I don't know if I want to speak with you."

"I won't let you do that," she stood. "They need to learn that their actions have consenquences."

"Give me a phone," he ordered. "I'll tell the team myself."

"Tony you have a head injury," she squeezed his shoulder gently. "You're not thinking straight, get some rest."

"Let me make my phone call first," he faked a yawn as he spoke. "Please?"

"Ssh Tony," she smiled. "Sleep."

He allowed his eyes to fall closed, he wasn't stupid he knew she wouldn't let him call the team so he opted for the next best thing. It was easy enough to pretend to drift off to sleep, he'd done so enough times before when in hospital. She lowered the head of the bed when it appeared as though he was asleep. Listening he heard her wandering back over to the window, after running her hand through his hair, and waited for her to leave or be replaced by one of the team. It wasn't long before he heard her heels clicking on the floor as she headed to the door, she paused - he assumed to look over his still figure - before leaving the room. He waited several seconds longer before opening his eyes, glancing around the room. Weakly levering himself so that he was resting against the pillows he used the call button to get a nurse. A part of him knew his actions seemed irrational but he had genuinely cared for Jeanne, understood that he'd hurt her, and felt she deserved to get some form of revenge; there was also a part of him that believed there was something wrong with her - something causing her to act the way she had - and he didn't want her to be punished for that.

A nurse entered the room and, not bothering to flirt with her - something he still did despite the fact he had changed in recent years - he asked her if she could bring him a phone. She looked hesitant but caved when he gave her his most charming smile. Exiting his room momentarily she quickly returned with the phone and told him how to get an outside line. Quietly thanking her with a small smile he dialed the number for Abby's lab - although he knew all of the numbers to get in contact with the others her number was the one he had thought about using most, there had been several instances in recent years when he'd considered calling her. She picked up after three rings the music in her lab blasting down the line.

"Hello," he just knew she was bouncing up and down, probably full of caffine.

"Abs, it's me," he smiled indulgently. "Can you turn the music down a bit?"

"Oh sure," the music faded. "What's up?"

"The director said you were trying to find out who took me?" he phrased it as a question.

"Yep," he could practically hear her grin. "D'you wanna know what we got?"

"No," he answered immediately. "I want you to tell the others to stop. I'll explain it if you want to stop by the hospital but I don't want you to continue investigating."  
"You sure?" she was clearly hesitant.

"Abby I know who was behind it and I don't intend to press charges," he sighed. "I'll tell you guys everything you wanna know, I promise."

"Okay," she still didn't seem happy.

"Thanks Abs," he smiled even though she couldn't see it. "See you later?"

"You bet mister," she replied. "Bye."

"Bye," he heard the click as she hung up.

Placing the phone on the unit beside the bed he tried to get comfortable, to get some sleep before the team arrived. The nurse came in and took the phone away for him and by the time the dirctor returned he was sleeping peacefully, no evidence of his actions remaining. Smiling at his sleeping figure she returned to the window, contemplating his reluctance to allow the team to investigate his attack.

Gibbs was the first to enter Tony's room. He paused slightly on seeing that the younger man was still asleep but continued to slump in the seat by the side of the bed. The director turned in surprise at his entrance, her expression darkening when she saw the team following with Michael and Katie. Ducky placed both children on the bed. No one was expecting Tony to wrap an arm around each of them drawing them close and elicting squeals of delight. Chuckling quietly Tony smiled at the team, noticing the glare being sent his way by the director. Keeping his expression innocent he suggested she take the kids to get some chocolate. Despite him having aged since the last time he used the look on anyone who wasn't family, and the fact that she was the director of NCIS, she was unable to say no to him when he gave her his patented puppy dog eyes and agreed. As soon as they were gone ha sighed and slumped against his pillows.

"She didn't want me to call you," he admitted. "I know who was behind my attack."

"An arms dealer," Gibbs stated. "La Grenoiulle."

"No," he sighed. "His daughter Jeanne. She felt the need for revenge, I think there's something wrong with her. Rene, that's La Grenoiulle, helpped me out, let me go."

"So that's why you don't wanna press charges," Abby sumised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Jen's got a grudge against him because of her father."

"So you came directly to us," Gibbs guessed. "If your sure, I'll give the order."

"Thanks boss...I mean Gibbs," they couldn't help but smile at his faux pas. "I'm sure."

"Alright," Gibbs agreed.

"So you said you'd find out when I could get out of here," Tony turned his puppy dog eyes on Gibbs.

The special agent chuckled quietly, "I'll go ask." He left before they could say anything else.

"I am going to see what is keeping the director," Ziva claimed, leaving.

"Tony," McGee spoke up. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of order. I realised a long time ago that you were smart, I just couldn't bring myself to accept it."

"No hard feelings Tim," Tony assured. "Besides I may have been exaggerating when I said I was smarter than you."

"But you are, sometimes," McGee claimed.

"Well yeah, I know more than you in some subjects," Tony grinned. "But at the same time, I still can't use my computer properly."

"And now, my dear boy, you have a desk job," Ducky teased.

"Aw damn," Tony joked. "Think Gibbs needs a new senior field agent?"

"I like you better as assistant director," Gibbs commented returning. "You can leave tomorrow, if you're a good boy."

"Yes sir," he mock saluted and winced. "Have the kids been behaving themselves?"

Smiling slightly he leant back against his pillows, listening as Abby told him about her conversation with Michael and how it was so cool that his son was interested in forensic science. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly as McGee chipped in that katie had seemed rather attached to Bert, the farting hippo, and sighed in contentment - life was good, even if his crazy ex-girlfriend had tried to kill him.

The director returned with Ziva and the children. She looked angry and Tony found his happiness fading. Sighing he gestured for the still overly ex-huberant kids to be lifted onto the bed, kissing both of their brows. The giggled in delight and curled up against him as he braced himself for the enslaut he was sure was about to come from the director. Angrily she told the others to leave. Ducky hesitated, taking the children with him, and followed the others but Gibbs refused to leave the room. Offering the older man a thankful smile Tony turned his attention to the director as she glared at him.

"You told them not to investigate?" she demanded.

"It's my choice," he sighed. "I don't endanger other people for my personal problems."

She took a startled breath, "That was uncalled for."

"Was it?" he demanded. "You tried to stop me make my own choices because of your past. You're my friend Jenny, but I'm sorry I can't agree with you over the way you handled La Grenoiulle."

"He's got a point, Jen," Gibbs spoke up.

"I'm going back to my office," she stormed from the room.

"Well that went well," Tony remarked dryly.

"Get some rest," Gibbs smiled. "I'll come and collect you tomorrow, I'll bring your kids."

"Thanks Gibbs," he yawned. "Tell them I love them would you."

"Sure boss," a smile played across Tony's lips at Gibbs' words.

Pausing to watch the younger man drift of to sleep Gibbs exited the room. The others were all waiting in the corridor, having seen the director's abrupt exit and being unwilling to interupt Tony and Gibbs. Smiling at them he scooped the two children up into his arms and suggested they leave Tony to get some rest. As one they left the hospital.

A/N - sorry this chapter isn't great and that it took so long to update, but I just went back to school and now have classes and coursework to keep up with. One more chapter to go, with more of the kids, I promise.


	8. epilogue

When Gibbs returned to the hospital the following morning he was accompanied by both Michael and Katie and had a bag of clothes for Tony which he had picked up from the younger man's hotel. He'd been surprised at the hotel room - unsure how DiNozzo had been able to afford it - and had done some digging to reveal that Tony had renewed relations with his father after Michael's birth and when DiNozzo senior died over a year before he'd left everything to the younger man. Knowing of their relationship Gibbs had been surprised that they'd managed to get back on such good terms. Tony smiled at his entrance and disappeared into the room's en-suite to change. Michael and Katie were practically bouncing up in down in excitement that their daddy was getting out of hospital and as soon as he returned, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black t-shirt, they rushed to hug him.

"Missed you daddy," Katie announced.

"Did you?" he grinned, swinging her up to sit on his hip despite the pain it caused.

"Uh huh," Michael chimed in. "Uncle Ducky was great but he's not as fun as you."

He honestly tried not to laugh, "Michael that's not nice, I'm sure Ducky was just as fun as I am, isn't he Gibbs?"

"Yep," the special agent smiled.

"See?" Tony looked to his son again.

"Okay," Michael pouted then brightened. "Abby was cool too."

"Really?" he smirked.

"She let me pway wif her hippo," Katie informed.

"She did?" Tony feigned amazement.

Michael nodded, "and she let me help in the lab."  
Tony looked at Gibbs worriedly causing the older man to chuckle, "don't worry it wasn't anything dangerous, just looking at monitors and telling her when results came in."

Tony sighed in relief, "Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"Would have been better if you were there," Michael claimed.

"Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we," he took his son's hand in his own. "How about we blow this popsicle stand and I buy you some ice cream?"

"Yeah," Michael enthused.

"You just need to sign your release papers," Gibbs told him. "Then we can go."

"Okay," he headed for the exit.

Unable to hide his grin at the happy family Gibbs ducked his head and followed them from the room. He waited by Tony's side as the younger man filled in the neccessary paper work at the reception desk and couldn't help but frown as the woman behind the desk claimed that there was a letter for DiNozzo. Seeing the confusion etched on Tony's features he couldn't help but worry but the younger man simply accepted the envelope he was handed. Placing Katie on the floor Tony carefully tore open the envelope - not wanting a repeat of the y-pestis incident which was still etched firmly in his memory despite the time that had passed since - and took out a single sheet of paper. Brow furrowing he read the letter, finding that it was from La Grenouille apologising for Jeanne's actions and stating that he was getting her the help she needed. Smiling happily he folded up the note and relifted his daughter and continued to the exit.

...

It had been six months since Tony s return from Spain and he had been welcomed back with open arms by everyone except the director who was still sore over his decision not to press charges against Jeanne and Rene. Michael had been enrolled in a school, and Katie in nursery, and both children had quickly settled into life in Washington. Everyone adored the kids and they now had more honourary aunts and uncles than any other children Tony knew. Looking at the clock in his office the young man smiled happily: it was half three on a Friday afternoon meaning that the children would be dropped off by their nanny soon and, providing the team weren't working an active, case everyone would head to his house after work for a movie night. Standing to stretch he found his smile widening when the elevator doors dinged open and the sounds of the two children talking excitedly reached his ears. Opening his office door with a grin he swung them into a hug and sent them to play on his couch whist he finished working. Bidding him farewell, informing him that she would see him on Monday morning, the nanny left.

Two hours later Abby bounced into his office, announcing that everyone was ready to go. Smiling he nodded, signing off on his last report, and sweeped both Michael and Katie into his arms, glad that his wounds had completely healed and it was no longer painful to do so. Grinning at his actions Abby bounced from the room telling them to hurry up and shaking his head with a chuckle he followed her.

His house was a modest two-storey building, within walking distance of both Katie's nursery and Michael's school. It wasn't that he couldn't afford a bigger home, it was just that his house suited him and his family's needs, both children had their own rooms - Katie's fit for a princess and Michael's with a red Magnum ferrari bed - there was a guest bedroom and he had a study. Everyone drove their own cars to his house and they ate dinner whilst watching a movie for the kids, after which Tony put them to bed and the team watched more adult films.

After tucking the sleepy children into bed Tony slumped on the couch beside Abby, resting his head on her shoulder as they put in a movie. She grinned and planted a kiss on his forehead as the film started. Unable to help himself he scanned the others in the room, feeling a smile creep onto his face: it was almost as though he hadn't left. There was honestly no hard feelings between any of them - in fact he was closer than ever to Gibbs, Abby and Ducky - and he was content that he was surrounded by his friends, his family. Life really was good, made more so by the fact that he no longer had to worry about his crazy ex-girlfriend. He was, he mused, a really lucky guy.

Fin


End file.
